ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7: "It Can't Be That Easy."
second half of the movie opens with flashbacks and voices from the past. After a minute, it then skips to a cutaway scene shows both Sonos and Kelpa appearing inside the Watchtower's teleporter. While Sonos checks the controls, Kelpa checks the next door with her gun, checking if anyone's coming. The opening credits roll. * Sonos: That's it! Got control of the Watchtower teleporter. * Kelpa: It can't be that easy... * Sonos: When Dr Cortex tried to hack my neural network, he exposed his security protocols. * Kelpa: You stole his password. I'm actually beginning to like you. (She leaves.) * Sonos: Where you going? The plan was to stay-- * Kelpa: I won't be long. the Watchtower, they were not alone as Dreadbeard and Pain-Yatta was monitoring the Watchtower's screen, busy talking about their doubts about the current situation while Kelpa uses her opportunity to place some landmines in different locations. * Pain-Yatta: I don't know... If he said it was okay, it was good enough for me. * Dreadbeard: Yeah... I asked myself, "What if what happened to Nevar, happened to Nisaq?" * Pain-Yatta: It made sense at first. Bad people got what they deserved. But now? * Dreadbeard: Kaos is not actually gonna kill Beron. He's just bait. To catch the real moon warrior. * Pain-Yatta: And then what? Remember what he did to Eon? couldn't answer him as he just stares at him, allying his thoughts. Just then, he notices something on the screen. * Dreadbeard: Something's not right. Teleporter's off-line. * Kelpa: (Appears before them) Somewhere you need to go? * Dreadbeard: How did...? thinking too much, he decides to catch her but Dreadbeard accidentally steps on one of the landmines that Kelpa sets up, triggering some other landmines he hits and falls down into the hole. Pain-Yatta does the same but like Dreadbeard; he too gets hit by it and falls down into the same hole. Amused as she has a plan, Kelpa drops down into the hole where the two Regimes have landed while confronting the dazed Pain-Yatta who was trying to get back on his feet. * Kelpa: You're gonna lose, candy freak. fight. Kelpa is a skilled gymnast with the blue outfit. Her cool looks and seduction knocks out Pain-Yatta. * Kelpa: Still just a kid. manages to enter the Watchtower's reactor core looking in amazement. * Kelpa: It's payback time. then, Dreadbeard wakes up, sees his fallen friend and knows who did this. * Dreadbeard: Kelpa. he runs to find her, she was already pressing buttons on the control panel but as soon as he finishes it, Dreadbeard stops her too late. * Dreadbeard: Stop what you're doing! * Kelpa: It's not what I'm doing... (Kicks him aside) It's what I've done. fight. Not even Dreadbeard can defeat Kelpa. * Kelpa: Finale's coming and you've got a front row seat. then regroups with Sonos. * Kelpa: We gotta get moving. * Sonos: What did you do, Paige? The reactor's gone critical. * Kelpa: First rule of warfare. Take out command and control. This satellite's the key to Kaos's plan. * Sonos: Damn it! You've jeopardized the entire mission! * Kelpa: Kaos is my priority, not your sun girl. * Sonos: (comm) Kesem, this is Sonos! We have the Watchtower, but we've got a problem. The reactor's gonna blow! * Kesem: Can you stop it? Sonos and Kelpa looks at each other. * Sonos: It's a runaway. You have 90 minutes. * Kesem: We're almost in position. Kesem out. * Sonos: I'll have to teleport everyone off... then a hologram of Raven appears talking Sonos. * Raven: Nice work, warriors. * Sonos: Got my hands full, Raven. What do you want? * Raven: I need Kelpa. * Kelpa: For what? * Raven: I've learned that the Sydney Airport Industries has prototype technology that may allow me to re-weaponise Kesem's Kryptonite. I need you to bring it to me. * Sonos: Does Kesem know about this? * Raven: No. She would have insisted on using the weapon himself. Wilsa needs to do it. Kesem is the face of the Insurgency. If she dies, it dies with her. * Sonos: Wilsa risking her life to save Kesem... I wanna believe it... * Kelpa: Send over the coordinates. Dylar and Kesem are walking inside the sewers heading to the exit. * Kesem: (comm) Mygar, get your people in position. Occupy any law enforcement you can. * Mygar: Yes sir, Kesem. scene changes in a jail cell with the D. Smasher inside. * Mygar: I'm on it. * Smasher Doomlander: (mocking) Yes, sir, Bats! Can I pick up your dry cleaning, too? Wax the Batmobile? turns out that Mygar's there to release the D. Smasher. * Smasher Doomlander: Ahhh... Freedom! * Mygar: He's gonna kill me... * Smasher Doomlander: I'd worry less about him...Sweetums. Let's go. he leaves it seems Mygar is not happy with the D. Smasher. The scene changes back to the Watchtower where Danil and Versad are checking on the Cosmic Treadmill. * Danil: I can probably fix it, but I don't know how long it'll takes. Parts of the control panel were designed to work with Sonos's neural implants. * Versad: We have to keep trying, Danil. This may be their only way home. Golden Queen was called to meet with the D. Bazooker at the Sydney Airport. * Golden Queen: Make this quick, D. Bazooker. I'm needed at Stryker's. * Bazooker Doomlander: I've discovered anomalies. * Golden Queen: "Like tears in the fabric of space-time." I got your message. Get to the point. * Bazooker Doomlander: (clicks a few buttons and points at the screen) I think these are places where the duplicates arrived. This one may be the source of the transfer. * Golden Queen: The Insurgency... then, Kelpa walks quietly towards them. * Bazooker Doomlander: I don't know yet. It's just a theory. * Golden Queen: Kaos doesn't want theories! He needs facts! Why did you come to me with this?! (Silence for a moment) Send the coordinates to Dreadbeard. He can confirm theory faster than anyone. * Bazooker Doomlander: Done. Is there a-- the D. Bazooker turns around to see Kelpa tying up Golden Queen with [[Hanso]'s lasso.] * Kelpa: Nice detective work... but you're too late. fight. Kelpa deflects the D. Bazooker's cannons and disarms her cannon. She defeats her in less than a minute. * Kelpa: Too easy. Your tactics are one-dimensional. then, Golden Queen walks towards her after breaking free from Hanso's lasso. * Golden Queen: Yes. They are. * Kelpa: I knew your lasso wouldn't hold you for long. shoots her, but she guards it with her metal body and uses her staff to disarm her. * Golden Queen: You were offered amnesty, Kelpa. You should have taken it. * Kelpa: And miss my chance to battle Kaos's rebound girl? * Golden Queen: How dare you! I'm an Amazon! then start traded punches. Kelpa manages to out read her and grabs her fist the moment she attacks her. * Kelpa: An obsolete race with predictable techniques. then pushes her aside. * Kelpa: Give me a real challenge. Surprise me. fight. Not even Golden Queen is strong enough to defeat Kelpa. * Kelpa: I'm not impressed. Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Injustice